long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Elements Palace
in a different space, Yue Yang discovered that it was in a very unique dimension. It felt like the Twelve Zodiac Temples as it was filled with restrictive power. Although he had the power of an Innate, he couldn’t use them at all. Yue Yang summoned his Grimoire and realised that he could only summon one of his Beast and nothing more. He was shocked as the restrictions here were far more stringent than that in the Twelve Zodiac Temples teleportation stones could not be used here. The only way out was to use the teleportation circle. Gold Palace One wouldn’t be able to use any of his main power, and would only be able to summon one Beast. Those strengthening-types and elemental-types were rendered useless and unique-types’ strength were ten times weaker. Only the Combat Beasts could use half of their power. The puppet type Storm Hawk unexpectedly wasn’t affected by any of the restrictions, and it seemed that its strength was raised instead as its combat power was doubled.In this weird mysterious dimension, only the puppet type Beasts were freed of all restrictions. From this, it was apparent that there were puppet type Beasts sealed within the ancient Sealing Circle. There were various groups of puppet type Beast patrolling around rhythmically, everyone of them were Level Ten Bronze-ranked while their leader was Level Ten Silver-ranked. In the centre of the platform, there were four even more gigantic Golden Beasts that were in forms of a tiger, leopard, lion and wolf. They were all Level Ten Gold-ranked. Wood Palace Inside the Wood Palace, summoning any other beasts besides plant-type beasts would result in a tragedy.There were man-eating flowers,vines and trees every where, it was almost as if the entire forest was alive, and could claim lives the Wood Palace’s core region, where the Millennium Ancient Tree was located, a hundred meter-tall tree. The huge tree appeared like it had a human face. Its had eyes, nose, and mouth, that looked a little sinister. Its two huge hands extended from its chin. It had no neck and an extremely short body. Its knees were deeply rooted into the earth and its head was abnormally lushful. It looked like a tiny dwarf who was wearing a helmet of overgrown bush. It looked extremely hilarious. This was the Wood Palace’s Guardian, the Evil Millennium Ancient Tree.Although its name was Evil Millennium Ancient Tree, it was only a little money-grubbing and stingy. Water Palace an underground beach. At the edges, there were steep cliffs which was impossible to climb. The dome of the underground cave was so high there were even small whiffs of clouds and mist, but there were definitely stalactites of the karst cave above. Far away from the underground beach, there was a small island glowing faintly in the distance. an underground sea. Dozens of sea nymphs and sirens quickly swam, In the centre of the underground sea, there was a tiny island that glowed faintly. the Guardian of the Water Palace, Demon Tidal Fang, obtained the Water Palace’s treasure, ’Dragon Sealing Pearl’’ Fire Palace an area filled with raging flames of lava, Here, other than Fire-type beasts, no other beasts could be summoned. Thousands of fire monsters were moving about in the lava river, their levels were not very high; at most around Bronze-ranked Level 6, while some were Silver and Gold ranked Level 6. However, their vast number and unique battlefield terrain were more than enough to overwhelm any enemy. two Gold King Beast-ranked Guardians of the Fire Palace. The one that couldn’t fly was the ‘Purgatory Flame King’, its body was as huge as a Mountain Giant, with a height of 30 metres and weighing a hundred ton. It was Platinum-ranked Level 7 and its entire body was made up of rocks and lava, its high temperature prevented anyone alive from going near it. As compared to the King of Black Light, the Purgatory Flame King’s ability to kill was even more terrifying. It could be considered to be a super strong Beast that would cause a lot of headache under normal circumstances. Furthermore, in the Fire Palace that only fire type Beasts could fight, it was even stronger than ever. In the sky, the other Guardian of the Fire Palace was the ‘Red Spirit Fire Demoness’. Although she was only Platinum-rank Level 6, her combat power wasn’t weaker than that of the Purgatory Flame King. She who evolved to possess a human form was more intelligent than the Purgatory Flame King, and in her long course of evolution, she might become a Holy Beast in the future. However, the current stronger Purgatory Flame King would never become one. This was the difference between the two King-ranked Beasts. The Red Spirit Fire Demoness was five metres tall with her entire body engulfed in flames. She wasn’t very agile when flying as her speed was slowed down by her heavy weight, but her speed was already considered fast, because there was a huge difference between King-ranked Beasts that could fly and those that couldn’t. Not only did the Red Spirit Fire Demoness know how to fly, she also knew how to use a weapon. Brandishing a Gold-ranked Fire Scythe, she slashed it towards Yue Yang repeatedly… Of course they were all in vain as Yue Yang was faster than her by a hundred times, he could even walk idly on the edge of the Fire Scythe. reward for beating the guardians is the Earth Fire Magic Sphere Sand Palace an underground savannah. has packs of hyenas, desert spiders, Gigantic Rock Guardians, djinns and other monsters, Some were only Bronze-ranked Level 5, the guardian beast is a Platinum-ranked Level 10 ‘King of Earth’ that was over 50 metres tall was actually rocking it enormous stony head and huge arms, playing a wagering game of rock, paper, scissors Category:Place Category:Tong Tian Tower